


The Space Man

by JustSouthOfWriting



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: I Don't Even Know, I Tried, M/M, Mentally ill!Keith, Sad Ending, Sorry Not Sorry, Stars, nurse!lance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-14 23:02:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9209249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustSouthOfWriting/pseuds/JustSouthOfWriting
Summary: Now Keith wasn’t exactly sane, Lance was his nurse in the mental institution and he was an ordinary human who thought he was a space explorer or a ‘paladin’ as he called it. That’s why he was locked up, Keith was a danger to himself and everyone around him. Lance had been nice, all the nurses were suppose to be kind to the patients, and he would smile at Keith, visit Keith, talk to Keith, and respect Keith’s ‘lion’. It was almost sad. Lance didn’t like Keith the way Keith liked Lance.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my fourth fic-a-day, finally caught up! I hope you enjoy ;))))

The sound of cars driving, it was music to Keith’s ears. Although he had his eyes close he could still imagine every single one that was passing by underneath his feet as they dangled off the edge of the abandoned bridge, his hands holding loosely on the edge, palms digging into fat nail heads that were painted an ugly green like the creaking home to bacteria and fungus. The bridge disgusted Keith, but he stayed on it, willing Lance to find him.

Lance.

The man behind it all, the one who drove Keith to this point because it was not okay for him to love a man who was stuck to Earth. So in Keith’s mind, if he fell for Lance, he would actually fall for Lance, off the very bridge he sat atop.

Now Keith wasn’t exactly sane, Lance was his nurse in the mental institution and he was an ordinary human who thought he was a space explorer or a ‘paladin’ as he called it. That’s why he was locked up, Keith was a danger to himself and everyone around him. Lance had been nice, all the nurses were suppose to be kind to the patients, and he would smile at Keith, visit Keith, talk to Keith, and respect Keith’s ‘lion’. It was almost sad. Lance didn’t like Keith the way Keith liked Lance.

Lance liked Keith because it was his job, Keith like Lance because he was the kindest person he’d ever met.

Lance, of course, went to find Keith after he had escaped and as he tripped over bushes and rocks, he finally found the mullet he’d grown use to seeing.

“Keith! Come over here,” Lance smiled and waved over to him, to safety.

“I can’t,” Keith shook his head and finally opened his eyes, looking down at the streaks of light along the highway.

“Why not?” Lance was a little shocked.

“Because I’ve made up my mind. I can’t love you, you're stuck on Earth.” Keith just slightly turned his head towards the blue clad nurse.

“The we can just be friends, please just… set away from the edge Keith.” Lance may not love Keith, but he still wanted a paycheck and would probably miss hearing the ‘Gods’ strange dreams about some man named Shiro who was apparently a hero that became a god.

“No, I have to go home now. I just…I can’t, you can’t.” Keith looked fully at Lance now and Lance noted the tears tracking down the pale boys cheeks,

“Can’t what? Listen, we can sort this out at the inst-home. We can settle this at home where it's safer.” Lance reached a hand out like a doting mother.  
“No. That hotel is not my home, my home is in the star! Join me, we can be together! You can meet Shiro!” Keith got this wild look in his eye, he hadn’t taken his meds this morning.

“Listen to me! Shiro is dead! Your brother died years ago in a car crash, he was never a hero who defeated the Galra, the Galra don’t even exist! Keith you're on Earth! Now step away from the ledge young man. We’re going back and you’re going to take your meds.” Lance hissed and started walking onto the bridge. He probably shouldn’t have told Keith he was mortal or reminded him of Shiro’s death, but he was getting desperate.

“Fuck you.” Keith kissed and stood up.

“Step away Keith, we’re going back.”

“You're going back. I’m going home!” Keith stuck his left foot out and leaned forwards, gravity took hold and dragged the teens body down, off the bridge.

“No! You idiot!” Lance slip over to the ledge and grabbed the black haired Asians finger-less gloved hand, barely catching him.

“Let me go! I hate you!” Keith struggled, trying to use his other hand to pry Lance’s hand off.

Both men were in pain, Keith because he just got pulled out of the air by his arm, and Lance because the bridge was digging into his side and he was supporting an eighteen year old’s body weight.

“I won’t Keith. You can’t do this!” Lance tried to pull the struggling body up, but couldn’t.

“I can and am!” Keith grabbed Lance shirt instead and pulled down, unbalancing the poor nurse and taking him down, both plummeting to the asphalt below.

_Two stars joined the millions in the sky, they seemed to be intertwined next to the brightest star in the sky. Lance finally got to meet Shiro._

_Sirens, loud noisy ones surrounded the two bodies. One, a pale boy, was bleeding and broken, tangled with the other, dark skinned Spaniard whose organs were spilling out of his side. The news told of the two lovers who jumped off the bridge, not the nurse and his patient. It’s a shame really, nobody even knew their names._

 

**Author's Note:**

> Your welcome! I hope it was moderately sad enough and not just a huge disappointment. Kudo and comment, it feeds mee! This is dedicated to my wonderful friend Savannah aka the band gay uncle who asked me to write Mental!Keith and Nurse!Lance.


End file.
